Bersama Bintang
by gyucchi
Summary: Cinta terlarang antara seorang malaikat bintang dan manusia. — riku/suzuna. au. eyeshield 21 award; november 2010: grateful. dedication gift for SeiNa Hanagata.


_Kisah cinta Vega kepada Altair._

_Dongeng klasik yang menghanyutkan._

_Namun, seberapa dalam kau mengenalnya?_

_Rasa sakit ketika berada di sisi keduanya._

_Melupakan segalanya tentang sang 'Bintang'…_

_

* * *

__**Bersama Bintang**_

**Disclaimer:** Eyeshield 21 from Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

**Genre:** Romance, Drama

**Written by:** 00 Ayuzawa 21 Usui 00

**Rate:** K+

**Warning:** OOC berat, typo (buat jaga-jaga), AU, Setting… Kapan aja boleh… *Jduagh!* Ga ding! Ni gad a hubungan sama Amefuto SAMA SEKALI! Semua tokoh (kecuali 'beberapa') sudah lulus universitas, tapi hanya beberapa yang saling mengenal, karena sekali lagi, INI TAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA DENGAN AMEFUTO! Disarankan juga, sambil membaca fic ini, sambil memutar soundtracknya, dan di pause setiap kembali ke tulisan. Banyak Flashback di sini… Mohon jangan bingung. Flashback ditulis dengan huruf Italic.

**Soundtrack:** _Bersama Bintang _by Drive

This fiction I dedicate for _**'Eyeshield 21 FF Award, Month November: Grateful'**_, and I dedicate it for **SeiNa Hanagata** *Sisanya, lihat di **A/N***

**

* * *

**

~00BB00~

"_Karena aku akan terus menjagamu._

_Jadi, aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu walau kau harus melupakanku…"_

**~00BB00~**

**

* * *

**

"Vega, kau tahu, masa ujianmu di dunia manusia sudah hampir habis? Kuharap kau akan meninggalkan manusia yang kau jaga tanpa harus meninggalkan 'rasa' padanya. Kita, malaikat bintang tidak boleh berhubungan terlalu dekat pada manusia yang kita jaga, seperti perintah Kami-sama. Aku tak mau lagi hal yang sama terjadi pada murid malaikat berbakatku yang lain, kau tahu? Kau 'sedikit' berbeda dengan 'ia'. Kau 'akan sulit' berubah menjadi wujud seperti mantan muridku itu," ucap seseorang berjenggot panjang hingga lantai, dengan rambut didominasi oleh warna putih dan kulit keriput yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi semacam singgasana. Oh, jangan lupakan sayap putih dan tongkat kayu berpucuk bintang miliknya.

"Ya, tetua. Saya akan usahakan," jawab seorang pemuda yang sedang berlutut dengan kaki kanannya, sedangkan kaki kirinya ia gunakan sebagai tumpuan tangannya. Pemuda berambut putih keperakan dengan mata emerald miliknya menunduk hormat pada sang tetua. Sang tetua tentu tidak tahu rasa yang ia rasakan dalam hatinya, Seperti ribuan sembilu menerjang hatinya. Setelah membungkuk hormat, ia segera terbang dengan sayap putih bersih miliknya. Pergi dari langit luas, dan turun ke bumi yang penuh dengan suka duka kehidupan 'manusia'. Setetes air tampak melintas saat sang pemuda terbang menukik ke bumi dengan cepatnya.

Saat ia turun, bumi bagian yang akan dia tuju sedang mengalami senja. Hal yang ia ingin lupakan sekaligus kenang sebagai memori akan kedatangan pertamanya pada gadis 'itu'. Begitu ia sampai, ia segera mengganti wujudnya agar dapat dilihat manusia minus sayapnya dari balik semak-semak agar tidak mencurigakan orang. Akan ambigu bila orang melihatnya tiba-tiba muncul di tengah taman yang ia tuju. Ia menatap langit, dengan pikiran entah ke mana…

' _**Senja kini berganti malam**_

_**Menutup hari yang lelah…'**_

Ia mengingat segalanya. Awal pertemuannya dengan manusia yang sudah dipasangkan untuk ia jaga, sebagai ujian menjelang tugas akhirnya, bentuk ujian kelulusan menjadi malaikat penjaga bintang yang sempurna. Sempat ia merasa ragu, kalau mungkin ia akan mengikuti jejak temannya, _'Sirius' _untuk meninggalkan gelar malaikatnya. Tapi, semua itu ia tepis. Ia ingin fokus dan mengingat semua kenangannya saat pertama bertemu dengan sesorang yang seharusnya ia jaga. Langit kemerahan mengiringi kedatangannya yang pertama ke planet kehidupan ini.

**.**

**.**

"_Ini adalah hari pertama ujianmu. Kau akan bertemu dengan manusia yang akan kau jaga selama ujianmu sebagai Vega seutuhnya," sang tetua berbicara pada seorang pemuda berambut putih keperakan dengan mata emerald miliknya. Yang diajak berbicara hanya berlutut dengan kaki kanan sambil menunduk mendengarkan._

"_Ya, tetua. Aku akan menjalankannya sebaik mungkin," ucap pemuda tadi. Ia segera bangkit dan terbang turun ke bumi setelah menerima anggukan dari sang tetua. Dalam hati pemuda ini, ia merasa kesal, karena ujiannya harus menemui manusia yang ia anggap menyusahkan. _

_Ia tak mengira, bahwa manusia yang akan ia temui, mungkin akan membuat ia melepas semua yang ia perjuangkan selama ini. Kekesalannya ini mengakibatkan ia sampai tersesat di bumi. Melupakan jalur yang telah ditunjukkan pasukan navigasi malaikat, NAVI._

"_Haduh, di mana manusia itu tinggal, ya?"_

'_**Di manakah engkau berada?**_

_**Aku tak tahu di mana…'**_

**.**

**.**

Setetes air turun dari pelupuk mata pemuda malaikat yang baru mengenang waktu ia datang pertama kali ke bumi. Hampa terlihat dari pandangan matanya. Sakit menusuk ke dalam jiwa raganya. Orang-orang sekitar pasti bingung melihat ia berdiri diam di tengah taman. Tapi, biarlah…

Kini, ia benar-benar merindukan sosok yang menjadi tugasnya. Memorinya seperti kosong. Ia kini mencari, di mana sosok yang mengisi hatinya berada. Sambil berjalan keluar taman untuk mencari sang peremuk hati, ia mengingat awal pertemuan dan kenangannya dengan sang manusia.

**.**

**.**

"_Zzz… Aku benci mencari manusia yang akan kujaga, kalau tahu aku akan tersesat begini," gumam seorang pemuda yang tengah menggaruk kepalanya sambil celingak-celinguk ke sana kemari. Tersesat di sebuah mal besar di kota Tokyo memang bukan perkara mudah._

"_Lalalalala… WAAAAAAKH!"_

_JBUM!_

_Dua makhluk berbeda kelamin sedang jatuh terduduk di koridor salah satu mal besar di Tokyo tersebut. Yang satu, pemuda dengan rambut putih perak dan mata emerald, yang satu lagi gadis dengan rambut dan mata dark bluenya. Keduanya sama-sama meringis kesakitan karena terjatuh sembari memegangi kepala masing-masing. Keduanya hanya bisa saling berpandangan sembari menunjuk pribadi di depannya dengan telunjuk masing-masing._

"_KAU!" teriak keduanya bersamaan sambil menunjuk masing-masing. Memang tak saling mengenal, tapi bila sudah bertabrakan seperti itu, siapa yang tidak geram. Keduanya tidak ada yang merasa bersalah. Apalagi mau mengalah._

"_Kau yang menabrakku duluan!" seru sang pemuda pada gadis di depannya._

"_Kau sendiri jalan tidak lihat-lihat!" bantah sang gadis tak mau kalah. Keduanya lalu mendengus bersamaan dan membalikkan badan lalu melaju pergi._

_Sang pemuda tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Bunyi 'pong' nyaring yang diulang berkali-kali dengan lampu menyala hijau muncul dari benda yang bisa dibilang 'Blackberry' di dunia manusia. Entah di atas sana disebut apa. Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak sambil memegang atau lebih tepatnya menjambak rambutnya._

"_GYAAAA! AKU MELEPASKANNYA!" teriak pemuda itu kencang seperti orang frustasi. Orang-orang di sekitarnya segera meliriknya dengan mata tajam, seolah ia pengganggu dari rumah sakit jiwa yang berusaha masuk mal. Sementara sang pemuda hanya 'stay cool' dan berjalan ke arah gadis yang ia tabrak tadi. Bisa dibilang, bukan berjalan biasa dengan kecepatan jalan yang bukan umumnya. Namun, ia juga tak berlari secepat pelari olimpiade. Siapa malaikat bintang yang tidak panik kalau yang harus ia jaga malah kabur setelah melihatnya?_

**.**

**.**

Pemuda ini masih melangkah kosong. Sambil terus mengingat awal pertemuannya. Ia ingat betul, gadis yang ia jaga selama 3 bulan. Dari peristiwa kejar-mengejar itu dan memperbaiki salah pahamnya, ia jadi mulai mengenal yang namanya 'perasaan' yang tak sepatutnya malaikat bintang miliki. Menurutnya, orang lain takkan paham sakit yang ia rasakan. Karena telah melewati semuanya bersama sang gadis, yang ia ketahui bernama Taki Suzuna.

'_**Pernah kita lalui semua**_

_**Jerit tangis canda tawa…'**_

Ia semakin paham hidup gadis ini. Setelah ditinggal kedua orangtuanya saat ia masih berumur 10 tahun dengan kakak 'aneh' nya, kini ia ditinggal pergi oleh sang kakak yang mengalami kecelakaan pesawat saat mau ke Holywood, U.S.A untuk syuting sebagai figuran. Ia ingat betul pembicaraan Suzuna dengan makam sang kakak pada hari pemakamannya.

.

.

"_INI TIDAK ADIL! Tuhan tidak adil! Mengapa harus kakakku! Sejelek apapun dia, segila apapun dia, seaneh apapun dia, setidak menarik apapun dia!" seru Suzuna kencang pada gundukan dengan nisan berbentuk salib dan nama Taki Suzuna yang terpampang di situ._

_Pemuda di depannya terus berusaha 'stay cool' padahal hatinya menjerit tertawa keras. Namun, ia segera menghentikan tawanya begitu mendengar ucapan lirih Suzuna selanjutnya._

"_Bagaimanapun, ia masih kakakku…" lirih Suzuna sambil meneteskan air mata. Tak deras, tapi cukup mencengangkan hati pemuda di depannya. Pemuda yang belakangan dekat dengannya yang menurutnya kesengajaan sejak bertabrakan di mal-padahal bukan- itu. Pemuda yang ia kenal dengan nama Kaitani Riku menunduk sejenak, merenung senyap karena sang pemuda tak pernah melihat sang gadis menitikkan setetes air matapun._

_Pemuda ini-Riku-bangkit berdiri dan meraih tangan sang gadis-Suzuna-untuk bangun bersamanya. Dalam diam, ia mengajak sang gadis dalam diam menuju tempat terindah di bumi menurut sang pemuda. Menyaksikan matahari terbenam dari puncak bukit penuh arti sebelum kemudian mereka pulang ke rumah sang gadis. Benar, Riku tinggal di rumah Suzuna. Kini, ia menempati tempat tidur kakak Suzuna, setelah sebelumnya tidur di lemari besar milik Suzuna. _

_Pemuda ini berharap esoknya, sang gadis akan ceria seperti biasa. Memang, esoknya sang gadis kembali ceria, saat menjalani pekerjaannya sebagai sekretaris sekaligus seorang pengajar di sebuah sanggar tari terkemuka di Tokyo. Suzuna memang ceria, namun tidak dengannya. Ia menyadari waktunya hampir habis. Habis dan tak tahu lagi, apakah ia masih bisa menemani sang gadis dengan bercanda tawa dan menghiburnya dengan kata-kata bijak yang tak muluk-muluk seperti biasa. Karena, mungkin waktunya benar-benar akan habis tak bersisa._

'_**Kini hanya untaian kata**_

_**Hanya itulah yang aku punya…'**_

**.**

**.**

Ia terbangun dari sekelebat memori-memorinya. Yang semakin diingat, semakin membuatnya jatuh terperosok dalam jurang perasaan yang dinamakan manusia 'cinta'. Membuatnya terperangkap antara dua tebing. Tebing kiri dan kanan. Kiri untuk yang ia sayangi, kanan untuk kehidupan lamanya. Setelah kenangan-kenangan lama melambai di otaknya, ia telah sampai di depan pintu menuju rumah seseorang yang dulu ia tinggali. Rumah dengan tulisan 'Taki' terpampang di dekat pintunya.

Memang berat baginya, tapi ia memang 'terpaksa'. Bahkan sangat. Untuk memilih pilihan kanan. Bukan karena ia ingin meninggalkan sang pujaan hati. Melainkan karena ucapan-ralat- ancaman dari Spica, teman sekaligus rivalnya sebagai malaikat bintang yang juga dikenal dengan nama Kobayakawa Sena di dunia manusia. Ucapan dingin sang rival yang juga temannya itu menancap tepat di ulu hatinya semalam.

**.**

**.**

_Seorang pemuda bersayap putih dengan pakaian 'manusia' masuk dengan menembus jendela milik sang penghuni kamar. Masuk tanpa diketahui karena ia transparan dengan predikat 'malaikat' menuju kamar sang pemilik. Suzuna yang diketahui adalah pemilik kasur tertidur lelap dengan badan mengarah ke kiri. Malaikat yang datang itu tak lain adalah Kaitani Riku, yang selama ini dekat dengannya._

_Ia mengelus pelan rambut pendek sebahu milik pujaan hatinya, sambil terus bergumam "Lupakanlah aku," berulang kali. Berharap sang gadis tak terbangun, ia melakukannya dengan volume rendah. Ia tahu, waktunya hanya tinggal 3 malam lagi. Tak banyak memang._

'_**Tidurlah selamat malam**_

_**Lupakan sajalah aku…'**_

"_Begitu naïf dirimu," ucap seseorang dengan suara baritone miliknya dari belakang Riku-atau- sang Vega. Suara yang datang dari seseorang bersayap putih juga sepertinya, dengan rambut dan mata karamel, yang sedang duduk sambil menaikkan satu kaki ke atas kaki lainnya dan melipat kedua tangannya. Tatapan mengejek keluar dari ekspresinya._

"_Mau apa kau di sini, Sena? Atau, yang harus kupanggil Spica..." ucap Riku sinis pada lawan bicaranya yang bernama Sena-juga-Spica. Malaikat yang sudah ia anggap menjadi adik sendiri, namun berubah total semenjak menjalani ujian juga di dunia manusia. Ya, adik angkat Riku ini sudah satu tingkat di atas Riku sendiri. Semenjak ujiannya, ia menjadi dingin dan terus merangkak naik ke tingkat berikutnya di atas sana._

"_Kau harus memilih, 'MANUSIA' ini, atau kehidupanmu," ucap Sena balik tajam. Menekan kuat pada kata 'manusia'. Seperti menyimpan rahasia besar pada Suzuna, gadis di hadapan Riku kini._

"_Mengapa kau repot-repot ke sini? Dikirim tetuakah? Atau… Jangan-jangan kemauanmu untuk menemui 'MANTAN' kakakmu?" balik Riku tak kalah sengit pada lawan bicaranya. Angin malam serasa menerpa mereka dan cahaya bintang membuat mereka terlihat berkilau. Memang mereka sudah tampan pada dasarnya. Keduanya sudah tak pernah berbicara sejak perubahan Sena. Inilah pembicaraan mereka yang pertama kalinya sejak saat itu, yang ternyata dibuka dengan sengit._

"_Bukan urusanmu. Bukan pula suruhan tetua. Cuma untuk memperingatkan, perasaanmu pada gadis itu memuakkan. Rasa itu menjijikkan. Hanya untuk menyakiti," ucap Sena misterius sambil menerawang ke bintang-bintang._

"_Apa maksudmu?" geram Riku, tak tahan perasaannya disepelekan lawan bicaranya. Namun sebelum ia mulai bergerak ke arah Sena, malaikat yang ia tuju sudah bersiap terbang. Meninggalkan pesan singkat pada Riku._

"_Pilihlah secepat mungkin. Tapi, bila kau kembali pada kehidupanmu yang lama, dipastikan gadis itu tak akan ada di bumi lagi," ucap Sena datar sebelum ia melesat pergi. Menembus kawanan bintang-bintang di angkasa._

"_Sial," rutuk Riku pelan. Tak pelak, ia harus mengikuti rivalnya itu. Posisi sang teman yang kini dari malaikat bintang biasa bergerak ke arah shinigami. Penjaga manusia yang hampir mendekati ajal sebagai bintang mereka. Posisi yang memungkinkan Suzuna mengalami hal yang tak ingin Riku mau. Entah apa yang membuat adik angkatnya itu berubah._

_Berpikir Suzuna mungkin sedang bermimpi, Riku mensugestikan sepatah kalimat pada Suzuna tepat di telinganya. Kalimat yang mengalun lembut di telinga Suzuna. Kalimat yang sanggup membuat sang gadis menitikkan sebutir air mata lagi tanpa sadar dan juga tak disadari Riku. Kalimat "Bersama bintang, kau kujaga," dengan penuh makna._

'_**Mimpilah dalam tidurmu**_

_**Bersama bintang…'**_

**.**

**.**

Kini ia berada di kamar sang gadis lagi. Pertemuan tiap malam yang ia rasa efektif. Karena, di pagi, siang, maupun sore hari, ia tak ingin Suzuna mengingatnya lagi. Ia tahu, ia menyakiti pujaan hatinya, tapi apa daya.

Kini ia benar-benar merenung di samping kanan ranjang sang gadis. Yang sesungguhnya, ia tak sanggup untuk menatapnya. Terlalu menyakitkan baginya. Tapi, sakit tetap terasa karena tak melihatnya selain malam. Yang tinggal dua hari lagi.

'_**Sesungguhnya aku tak bisa**_

_**Jalani waktu tanpamu…'**_

Suzuna pun merasa sakit menurutnya. Tapi, dua hari lagi, semua akan berakhir. Suzuna akan melupakan semuanya, dan hidup normal kembali, pikirnya. Setiap pertemuan, pasti ada perpisahan. Begitu pikirnya. Memang sebenarnya bukan perkara sulit. Tapi, tetap saja pasti menorehkan sayatan yang menancap dalam di sudut jiwa sang Vega.

'_**Perpisahan bukanlah duka**_

_**Meski harus meninggalkan luka…'**_

Lagi. Lagi dan lagi. Kurang cukup baginya untuk membelai penuh kasih, rambut dark blue milik Suzuna. Gadis yang ia kini anggap Altair. Belahan jiwa Vega dalam dongeng bintang yang dulu ibunya ceritakan sewaktu Riku masih kecil. Terus dan terus. Membisikkan kata "Lupakanlah aku," berulang kali. Membiarkan sang Altair tidur dengan memimpikan dirinya. Tanpa tahu, bahwa sang Altair sedang bermimpi ada melihat Vega berpendar terang di langit alam bawah sadarnya.

'_**Tidurlah selamat malam**_

_**Lupakan sajalah aku**_

_**Mimpilah dalam tidurmu**_

_**Bersama bintang…'**_

Surat peringatan lewat komet telah datang padanya malam ini. Surat yang mengatakan, bahwa ia telah resmi lulus. Itu berarti tak ada lagi halangan baginya untuk pulang ke dunianya. Pergi dari bumi yang ia anggap menyusahkan pada awal kedatangan dirinya. Esok malam pukul dua belas, ia sudah harus kembali. Atau, Altair miliknya dalam bahaya.

Esok berlalu begitu cepat. Malam terakhir baginya telah tiba. Malam terakhir yang dijanjikan langit baginya. Sakit menyeruak dari sekujur tubuhnya. Bisikan terakhirnya pada gadis itu serasa dramatis. Pintu ke langit telah terbuka lebar. Menyambut dirinya yang kini telah menjadi malaikat bintang sempurna.

Suzuna yang berada di atas tempat tidur benar-benar gelisah sekarang. Ia terus bergerak ke sana kemari. Menggeliat pelan. Firasatnya mengatakan, bahwa yang ia sayangi setengah mati akan pergi. Tapi ke mana? Itu menurutnya. Tapi ia berusaha tidak bangun, saat merasa ada hawa kehidupan lain yang masuk ke kamarnya. Seseorang dengan rambut putih keperakan dan mata hijau emerald dengan sayap putih berkilat yang mengenakan jubah dan pakaian putih berkilau. Siluet itu mendekati kasur Suzuna. Duduk di sisi kasur tersebut, dan mengelus lembut rambut dark blue milik Suzuna. Suzuna hanya diam, menikmati setiap sensasinya.

"Ngh… Riku," desah Suzuna pelan. Tanpa sadar tentunya. Ia juga merasa kikuk karenanya. Tak tahu mengapa Suzuna bisa menyebut nama Riku.

"Haha. Aku bukan Riku, Suzuna. Aku Vega," jawab Riku lembut sambil tertawa garing. Suzuna tentu tak mengerti apa yang Riku ucapkan. Karena setahunya, Vega itu nama bintang. Tak terbersit di pikiran Suzuna, Riku adalah malaikat bintang penjaganya.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, sayang. Aku akan pergi, dan tak akan menemuimu lagi,"

'_**Tidurlah selamat malam**_

_**Lupakan sajalah aku…'**_

"Kuharap kau memimpikanku selalu. Hehe. Aku ge-er, ya? Tapi, mustahil bagimu untuk mengingatkan," lirih Riku di akhir kalimatnya. Suzuna yang pura-pura tidur itu pun bingung mendengar setiap ucapan Riku. Otaknya semakin banyak berspekulasi, akan apa yang sedang terjadi.

'_**Mimpilah dalam tidurmu**_

_**Bersama bintang…'**_

"Kuharap… Kau… A-akan menemukanku di mimpimu. Baik dalam bentuk Vega… Maupun dalam bentuk Kaitani Riku. A… Altair…ku," ucap Riku lagi sambil menahan air yang akan meluncur dari matanya. Mencoba tegar di saat perpisahan.

'_**Lupakan diriku**_

_**Lupakan aku…'**_

"Suzuna, kuharap kau melupakanku mulai hari ini, dan seterusnya. Aku… tak akan mengganggumu lagi. Kalau kau mengingatku, aku akan sangat bersyukur karenanya," lirih Riku lagi. Sepertinya, komet penjemput telah memanggil-manggilnya dari luar. Suzuna terus bingung, dan ia ingin sekali bangun terang-terangan. Tapi, ia mengurungkan niat untuk itu. Ia… Ingin mendengar semuanya.

"Tapi… Kuharap… k-kau… TAK AKAN PERNAH MELUPAKANKU!" teriak Riku kencang sekali. Tak peduli lagi Suzuna akan bangun atau tidak. Di akhir kalimatnya. Ia menangis deras sambil bergumam mantara untuk menghilangkan seluruh memori Suzuna selama ini. Selama ia ada. Membutuhkan 5 menit yang terasa seperti satu detik baginya. Sangat sakit. Menghilangkan memori sama sakitnya dengan mengingat seluruh memorinya. Setelah selesai, Riku jatuh tergeletak berlutut di sebelah kasur Suzuna.

"Ka-kalau kau mengingatku, kuanggap kau telah… mencintaiku. Aku mencintaimu, Suzuna. Mimpilah terus. Mimpikan sosokku sebagai Vega. Sebagai titik nadir. Atau apapun," lirih Riku lagi. Kini, Suzuna tak ingat apa-apa lagi. Tubuhnya serasa mati rasa sejenak. Riku segera membentangkan sayapnya, begitu komet penjemput tiba tepat di depan jendela kamar Suzuna.

'_**Mimpilah dalam tidurmu…'**_

Dan di saat mati rasa itu berakhir dari syaraf tubuh Suzuna, Riku telah menghilang. Dan tak akan kembali lagi ke bumi untuk selamanya. Air mata Riku yang deras mengucur menyisakan titik basah di kasurnya. Seketika, pupil mata Suzuna melebar melihatnya. Dark blue yang bergetar karena memori. Memori yang telah dihapus, namun kembali karena ikatan yang sangat kuat antara keduanya. Membuat tubuhnya bereaksi kencang. Reaksi yang menyebabkan bintang Vega di langit sana bergetar hebat. Kelap-kelipnya berpindah cepat karena reaksi itu. Reaksi dari Altair, pujangga hatinya.

"VEGAAAAAAA!"

_**'Bersama bintang...'**_

'_**Karena kisah Vega kepada Altair, tak'kan pernah terpisahkan. Apalagi terlupakan…'**_

_**~fin~**_

**A/N:** Gyaaaa! Fic apa ini! Jelek! Banget! Argh! Sei-nee! Maafkan aku yang membuat Riku jadi OOC berat! Huhuhu… Sei-nee mang pantes dapat dedikasi dariku. Karena telah mengajarkan semua hal di ffn kepadaku. Makasih juga sudah mau jadi teman sms-ku. Sebenarnya ada satu author lagi yang juga mungkin dapat menerima dedikasiku. Tapi, berhubung dia penggemar _'__H__arvest __M__oon'_ yo, gitu de. *Digebog yang punya tuh anime* Btw, gimana ficnya? Jelekkah? Sei-nee mesti review! Ya-Ha! Kekeke… Trus, aku bakal HIATUS ampe Desember minggu ke 2 untuk mempersiapkan ulangan umum smt 1. OMG! Uda dekaaat!

**.**

Kita juga turut berduka cita dengan bencana di Mentawai, dan Merapi. Pray for Indonesia! Oh ya, aku juga mau ngucapin, Selamat Hari Idul Adha! Btw, untuk para pedagang ternak yang lagi laku, mandiin kambingnya ea! XD *plak!*

**Info Fic: **

_Game of Death: Time is Return. _Chap 8, 9, juga 10 fic ni keluar di 3 minggu terakhir bulan Desember. 3 chapter terakhir tuh! Hehe… Menjelang tahun baru!

_The 13__th__ Mirror 2._ Sekuel nya The 13th Mirror. Apdet tanggal 31 Desember malam! Menjelang tahun baru! Yey!

_The Last Day of World _& _3 Devil Pigs. _Seperti yang saya bilang di atas, ga bakal apdet dalam waktu dekat. Gomeeeen!

**IFA 2010: **Untuk kalian author-author fandom Eyeshield 21 Indonesia, IFA 2010 uda mulaaai! Nominasi sudah dibuka! Join grup FB-nya di '**Indonesian Fanfiction Awards**'. Informasi selanjutnya akan diberikan pada member grup. Sudah ada pengumuman dua kali yang berisi para nominator yang menominasikan fic-fic yang masuk! Saya masuk! Yey! XD! Mari, kita anak FEs21I, BUNUH MEREKA! (baca: fan**m lain) YA~HAAAA!

**.**

**.**

**Bersama Bintang**

**© 2010**

**M. Gabriella**


End file.
